Gooearth
Gooearth is Goomy's heaven. Goomies live around Gooearth, and there are a lot more shinies. Pokemon who worship Goomy have their hair, scales, feathers and/or fur slowly become goo. Humans do not get this luxury until they travel to Gooearth, where they have the choice of becoming a Goomy, Sliggoo, or Goodra, or any other Pokemon, or they can stay human but either have goo for a body, or just goo hair and clothing. If they worshipped Goomy a lot, they have the choice of becoming Shiny. Anyone can go to Gooearth, whether they live on Earth or on the Pokemon World, as Goomy sent us the Pokemon games so that we may be saved. Out of spite, Arceus removed Goomy from the first five game series, but Goomy fought back by blocking him from the sixth and onwards. On Gooearth, all hair, feathers, scales, clothing and fur become goo, and there are many goomenities. Everybody is reduced to the prime of their youth. Things to Do On Gooearth Gooearth has many wonderful things, including these. The Lake of Goo Goomy's followers can swim in a lake of rainbow goo. The goo magically does not mix with anybody's goo. The lake is very warm, but never burning, and you can breathe it and swim effortlessly in it even if you've never swam before. Gooville Gooville is a massive city. Everybody on Gooearth has a home in Gooville, perfectly outfitted to their needs, likes and dislikes. If multiple people want to live together, their homes magically merge. Everything the person had in life, comes with them in death. There's even a Gooearth high-speed wifi network! Goom Castle In Goom Castle, people can visit Lord Goomy. You can visit him when you arrive, and on your birthday. There are also visitation times. On your birthday, he may even bless you with his holy goo! The Goobridge Nobody can cross the mystical Goobridge. On the other side is a white void. If you travel to the Goobridge (it is in the back area of Goom Castle), you may summon the spirits of your pets, the Pokemon from your games, or your friends and family. If they are still alive, they will not respond, but the Pokemon from the games will gladly answer the call, except for Arceus. If you have an Arceus, it will not respond to your beckoning. They will take their form on Gooearth, and follow you to Gooville. Many unsaved have been saved by being called to Gooearth. The Goo Market The Goo Market is a massive department store, where you can buy anything (no, really) for free! It automatically restocks. You do not need to eat on Gooearth, but many choose to anyway, as food is delicious. The food turns to goo in their bodies, and adds to the goo on them. Lots of people buy things they wished they had in life, like completing a collection, or buying a laptop for that sweet sweet wifi. The Goo Fountain The Goo Fountain normally fountains goo, but by tossing a coin into it and saying a liquid, for 20 minutes it will fountain that. The Great Church In the Great Church, you can pray to Goomy. There is a mandatory Goomy worship on Goomymas, but if you do not go, you will be forgiven. The Place of No Goo In the Place of No Goo, Arceus followers are subject to many levels of punishment. They are eternal fire, eternal ice, eternal darkness, and eternal icebreaker games. There is a crystal in the center of Goovile that creates a glass floor. If you press your face to it and ask to see one of the levels of torture, you can see and hear their pain.